Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-26466087-20141130224053/@comment-25818071-20141206063746
To 'Bold text'blizzybold: You need to just stop talking (this is the polite way to tell you to STFU!) do you even think about what you say? if teens were this bad they wouldn't be in a public school. now I know she had her troubles but everyone does bad things.. that's the cost of living. she s doing what she feels is right. if taking nude pics an making enough money to buy a Dodge Challenger is her way of "fighting back" then so be it. I have an opinion on it but I'm not gunna put it here so everyone can see. keep these thoughts to yourself! Look at all the people you upset. You may not know what your doing but I do. What kind of idiot says they will enjoy their pain? I bet no one will. she's a girl she's not Vince an how dare you compare them! its people like you that put me in an anger group if her nude stuff got sent out she would be devastated. even in a TV show no one wans to see someone like her go through hell twice. I may not type in all caps or be angry like the rest but I'm glad your not coming back. if you ever read this you need to apologize to these kind people! but lets face it you wont see this. you don't even read what you type after you send it. Zoe is just a sweet girl going through some trouble. we all see it. I do not think this person will be coming back to anger us anymore, in the future when you see someone like them don't comment. tell an admin. they have the power to delete the trolls page. now I am going to relax because her comment made me almost go off. I cant afford to be put in the anger group again. It was nice meeting you all, its a shame this assclown had to bring us together. Good day (or night) to all of you. To 'Bold text'everyone else: ArianaFan14, & everyone else-> I know who this person is! this person is a girl that goes by the name "Jamie". I knew them from Deviantart back in winter 2012. I encountered them in the Winx community. I noticed it was them when after they got banned from that site they took revenge on others by posting stolen art & they stole some song lyrics of mine an made a spam page. I tracked this user to that username a long time ago. their the reason why I spent 3 weeks in anger therapy. I threatened to shove a turkey snood down their throat. There is no point in replying or even thinking about this "Jamie". it just makes her stronger. I never met the other user you speak of and I don't want to. I was waiting for them to get blocked before I joined. somehow they must have hacked my computer because they got my IP address. I live alone so I don't know how they did this. this idiot will steal your personal information an spin it around somewhere else. I thought I would never see her again until now. I read her comments and I almost got angry.